Blood On The Dance Floor
by ItsMeAmy
Summary: A story of revenge, taken by a girl and her friend , for the unjust act done against her sister.


_She got your number  
She know your game  
She put you under  
It's so insane_

_Since you seduced her  
How does it feel  
To know that woman  
Is out to kill_

"Sharon .. look at that guy .. he is gaping at you .. " Kria nudged Sharon and whispered in her ears , keeping a hand on her mike .. as they both were singing "Blood on the dance floor" by Michael Jackson on the stage as it was the Karaoke night in the bar .. the live band had called the 2 s*xy ladies to kick start and the girls had chosen their favorite number ..

"Shut up Kria .. " Sharon glared at her ..

"Come on .. isn't he cute .. his long hair .. and his puppy looks .. looks totally bitten by you " Kria said as she swayed sensually with the music .. and sang in her deep husky voice .. she deliberately closed her eyes sometimes .. her blood red lips pouted in the most alluring way .. she knew the effect she was having on the male eyes who were actually seducing her with their eyes .. and she could even see some of them touching their hands reaching their parts unknowingly .. she just smiled wickedly and with pride ..

_Every night stance is like takin' a chance  
It's not about love and romance  
And now you're gonna get it_

_Every hot man is out takin' a chance  
It's not about love and romance  
And now you do regret it_

_To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance  
And it seemed that everything was on my side_

_She seemed sincere like it was love and true romance  
And now she's out to get me  
And I just can't take it  
Just can't break it_

"The one next to him hasn't blinked since the time you got on stage and when you threw your jacket .. I am sure he stopped breathing .. I wonder if he would be alive after you finish your act .. " Sharon giggled ..

"I know .. I am seeing him from the corner of my eyes .. he seems to be with an attitude .. but yours seems cute .. "

"I hate cute .. " she smirked .. gyrating along with Kria .. her hands moving slowly over her curves .. touching them as if they were made of feather .. and then thrusting them forward she pressed them with a little pressure and at the same time bit her lower lip .. then she turned her back with her hands above her head … and her shapely hips swaying in the most erotic manner .. she could almost hear a few grunts from the men in the front tables ..

"You never know .. he may be a real man behind the cute boyish look .. " Kria laughed .. "Well why don't you sing the next lines .. you know the seven inches one .. looking straight in his eyes .. lets see his reaction .. " Kria challenged Sharon ..

_Susie got your number  
And Susie ain't your friend  
Look who took you under  
With seven inches in  
Blood is on the dance floor  
Blood is on the knife  
Susie's got your number  
And Susie says its right_

Sharon sang the above lines looking at the long haired guy who was gawking at her and when she came to the line of seven inches .. she sucked her index and middle finger and her heaving bosom going up and down showing him how much she would enjoy that ..

Here the guy almost fell off the bar stool when he saw the most lascivious girl he had ever laid his eyes on was giving him suggestive gestures .. she was the hottest female he had ever seen .. and his arousal was a sign of that fact and he was not ashamed to hide it ..

The minute Sharon looked at his center and arched her brow smirking at him and calling him with her index finger .. he just pushed his beer bottle away and in a few strides he was standing right behind her and with one hand grabbed her petite waist and the other crushed her soft bottom and he started dancing with her …

Sharon could feel his hardness .. she turned her head a bit to face him and gave him a knowing smile ..

Sharon then looked at Kria "Get your guy up here "

Kria climbed down the stage and went straight to the guy who was eyeing her from top to bottom with eternal hunger clearly visible on his face .. His eyes were dark with an unknown desire which had no limits .. as she approached him his eyes pierced thru her .. and she could feel him wolfing every inch of her bare skin as well as the part beneath the trivial and modest fabric covering the most needed parts ..

She ran her index finger from his forehead to his nose .. then lingered it a bit on his lips .. he instantly bit her finger at which Kria fluttered her lashes and whimpered out a moan and tried to pull her finger back .. but he gave her no time .. he pulled her roughly to himself .. almost shocking her for an instant .. and then grabbed a handful of her hair and ferociously seized her lips .. and then kissed her savagely .. Kria in turn pulled on to his hair fiercely and responded with equal force ..

When they both tore away from the other's blood-red swollen lips .. he looked on to the stage and winked and motioned his friend to come down …

His friend grabbed Sharon's hand and ran towards him .. "I am Swayam .. lets go to my place"

Sharon smiled "Our place is near by .. "

"It better be .. because I can see that my friend just can't wait .. " Swayam said as he saw his friend had already started nuzzling Kria and his hands running all over her .. "By the way .. he is Rey " Swayam said as they made their way to Sharon's car ..

Before she could open the door , he pushed her back to the car and started munching her lips and he placed her hand to play with his tool ..

When she pulled away for some air "I can't wait either " she panted and got in the driver's seat .. and smirked at the scene in the backseat .. A shirtless Rey had already bared Kria from the top and was already sucking her hard ..

#####

* * *

"What's this noise ?" Rey broke the kiss as they both huddled entwined with each other in Kria's bedroom ..

"Well nothing .. its just that we have 3 washers and 3 dryers " she smiled innocently as she removed Rey's trousers ..

Rey's hands stopped exploring her in shock .. "What .. but why ?" he was so confused ..

"Well we like to wash stuff separately .. "

"Huh .. " Kria had stripped him off all his clothing except his boxers ..

"I will just put your clothes for washing and come .. "

"Why .." Rey just didn't know what was happening ..

"You will need cleaned clothes when you leave …. Right ? " and Kria closed the door and left ..

"Sharon , come fast .. " Swayam lay on the bed and said ..

"Yeah , Baby .. just 2 minutes .. then am all yours .. " Sharon closed the door of her room as she took his clothes for washing ..

"I am back .. " Kria jumped on Rey who was lying on the bed ..

"Can't you shut that damn machine .. the noise is irritating .. " Rey spat angrily … he had lost all the enthusiasm ..

"You know the noise does have a huge benefit .. " Kria winked ..

"Now what is that .. " Rey asked really frustrated ..

"Well .. it doesn't let the neighbors hear the screams .. " Sharon smiled ..

"Oh really .. " Swayam wickedly fondled Sharon .. " then let it be on .. I would love to make you scream my name the whole night thru " he flipped her beneath him coarsely on the bed …

"It would be you who would be screaming my name .. and I bet you have never screamed this loud in your entire life .. " Kria remarked with pride ..

"Baby .. you don't know who I am … " Rey smirked ..

"Then show me … who you really are .. " Sharon teased .. not letting him kiss her lips ..

"I want you , right now .. " Swayam not able to control his desire .. he started undressing her …

"What's the hurry .. Baby .. we have the whole night with us .. " Kria sensually started stripping in front of Rey .. "Come let me pleasure you .. "

Rey arched his brow ..

Kria came near him as he lay on the bed .. with a black cloth and blindfolded him .. seeing his frown .. "this just heightens the ecstasy which you are gonna experience.. " she moaned ..

He tried to grab her .. and his fingers just could scrape thru on her buds .. and she quickly moved away .. "Come here right now .. or else no one can save you from me " He growled ..

Suddenly Swayam felt his wrists and ankles getting cuffed to the bed ..

"I want to give you the ultimate pleasure , Baby " Sharon purred in his ears ..

Kria started playing and stroking Rey .. he squirmed and withered under her expertise and grunted as he was unable to move "I am already hard .. I just need to be inside you "

Sharon bit him hard .. her teeth leaving marks on his center ..

"Hey .. That's hurting ..." Swayam cried …

"Oh, " Sharon gave a fake concern and continued with her torture ..

"What the hell is this Kria .. You are hurting me .. Just remove the cuffs .. Enough of your foreplay ..." Rey screamed ..

Kria came near his neck and took an huge amount of Rey's flesh and bit it very brutally ...

He yelped in agony ... trying to twist and turn on the bed .. "I forgot to tell you that the screams are not only of pleasure but of pain also..." Kria laughed ..

"To achieve the maximum pleasure you have to go thru some pain too" ... Sharon gave an evil laugh ...

"Don't you dare touch me , you B**** .. " Swayam screeched in pain ..

"I swear .. I will not leave you .." Rey gritted his teeth .. as he felt blood trickle down his ear .. and he felt his skin being scratched by some sharp pointed objects ..

"You are so gonna regret it .. " Rey bawled again the pain getting unbearable .. when Kria again put her teeth in his flesh on his sensitive part ..

"Just let me go .. I don't want anything " Swayam almost pleaded as he felt a sharp cold metal object slicing thru his body ..

" Swayam swayam " Rey yelled his lungs out .. to get some help from him..

"He too is having the fun of his lifetime with Sharon" Kria snickered …

"Please don't hurt me " Rey sobbed .. he could taste his own blood on his lips …

"Please let me go " Swayam begged .. he could feel blood spluttering out from various parts of his body as Sharon delicately made knife marks on him ..

Rey and Swayam couldn't see anything .. their eyes still blindfolded .. the fear of the unknown gripping their hearts .. their body bruised cruelly .. They screamed .. they begged .. they pleaded .. they cried .. but all went to deaf ears ..

Just one thing going on in their minds _I don't want to die .. please .. please .. please .._

"Why the hell have you got me here .. What have I done " Rey and Swayam whimpered in anguish now unable to even breathe .. they almost felt faint with the torture which they had been suffering ..

"I just wanted to give you a beautiful ride .. Ride to hell " Kria and Sharon spoke with finality and removed their blindfold .. slapped them hard so that they are awake and their eyes open to see their organ which made them the male they were being ripped off their body ..

* * *

"The wheels of the bus go round and round .. round and round " Kria sat on the floor in the laundry room and sang ..

"Why are you singing that nursery rhyme ?" Sharon asked as she entered..

"Because this washer reminds me of that " Kria said pointing to the washer which was on ..

" You should sing - the d**** of the men go round and round .. round and round" Sharon commented ..

They both laughed .. enjoying the 4 d**** being churned round and round in the washer ..

"What took you so long ?" Kria asked ..

"I had to take bath 3 times and I finished almost half the bottle of my shower gel still I could feel his hands over me .. Yuck " Sharon spat …

"Even I brushed my teeth 5 times to remove that filthy animal's taste .. " Kria cringed her mouth ..

"Pigs good for nothing " Sharon sneered ..

"Hmm "

They just sat in silence besides each other ..

* * *

The morning newspaper carried a news article -

Reyaansh Singhannia son of one of the top industrialist along with his friend Swayam Shekhawat went missing from yesterday night .. they both were last seen in one of the most happening bars in London ..

It was also brought to our notice that Reyaansh and Swayam's friends Vikram Singh and Nilesh Gupta also went missing a week back in similar situation ..

* * *

"Go Go Go " the boys screamed lifting their beer bottles high in air ..

"Go Vicky Go " Rey cheered sitting behind him on bar stool .. his lusty eyes greedy for the scene which was unfolding before him ..

" Be a man ... You can do it ..." Nilesh pumped him with his half drunken voice ..

"Pants down and holes filled .. We want it now with beer chilled.." Rey and Swayam hailed and high-fived each other .. they kept hooting and started banging their boots on the floor .. the already intensified atmosphere getting worse as each of his friend forcing him .. provoking him ..

"Yes .. Yes .. Yes .. " Nilesh banged his head up and down … then poured the beer over his face and head and then shook himself to have a clear view of what was going on ..

"Get her now .. Down Down Down .. " Swayam jeered got up from his stool and thrust his pelvis ahead and did a little dance step ..

"We want more .. We want more .. We want more .." the boys chanted as they were getting high not only with the drinks .. the half-naked babes around but with the major stimulus was that their friend was doing it in public .. right in front of them .. on the dance floor .. This thought and act was propelling them to do and inevitably make their friend do something totally insane .. uncalled for .. unforgiveable ..

Neha's cries for help were drowned in the overcrowded , smoky surroundings and amongst the people who were swaying in a totally different world .. they were not bothered who was doing what .. to whom .. why .. they were just enjoying themselves .. they were just enjoying this heavenly feeling .. a feeling which makes you forget reality and takes you away in a land of unknown .. a land of abyss ..

Vicky had pinned Neha's hands above her head in the corner on the dance floor and his huge form forced on her ..

The more she struggled .. the more she resisted .. it aggravated him .. the wolf in him totally unleashed ..

It's said that it just takes a moment for a man to turn into an animal ..

And the hooting's of his friends .. the screams of his girlfriend fuelled him to no end .. he bared her with his teeth .. he bit her .. he nipped her .. he tore her ..

The more he heard his friends goading him .. he gave her more pain .. it was as if they were impelling him and he was releasing himself on her ..

He was totally out of his mind .. his body had taken over his self .. the primal carnal instincts were on fire .. and he just felt he had to prove something ..

She screamed.. she pleaded .. she begged .. she prayed .. she cried .. she called out to him so that the guy whom she loved would hear her .. would just listen to her once .. would come out of the spell which he was captured in .. she fought with all the strength she had .. but finally gave in as she felt chocked up .. and couldn't distinguish whether the pain which she was experiencing was on her body or on her mind .. and what was more painful .. a guy forcing himself on her or the guy whom she loved was doing that .. and then suddenly she just let go of herself ..

Vicky had not even looked at Neha's face .. his total resolution was at their center .. Finally when he felt her go still, did he look at the lifeless body of his girlfriend and then panic struck him ..

He got alarmed .. and shrieked out in fear .. he pulled himself up instantly and looked behind for his friends .. who came running and stood stunned to witness the grisly sight of a battered Neha in front of them .. Terror replacing the alcohol in their systems ..

_F*** !_

"Cover her and pick her up .. quick .. " Nilesh screamed .. as he covered Neha with whatever clothes they could find of hers and their jackets .. they didn't even bother to check if her pulse was running or no ..

Rey , Swayam and Nilesh picked her only to find Vicky still rooted on the spot .. he hadn't moved an inch ..

"Vicky … come .. lets get out of this place .. Move it .. we have got to save ourselves .. " Rey pulled him hard and dragged him along with them ..

* * *

"Di .. Finally I have come to you .. after 10 bloody long years ..I know I have sinned .. I can't be pardoned .. " Kria sobbed as she placed the white roses on her sister's tomb ..

"I really don't know whether what I did was right or wrong .. but I didn't have a choice .. I had to do it .. it was for you .. only for you .. and Di , they hadn't changed .. they were exactly like how they were before .. pigs .. they had no remorse whatsoever .. " she cried her heart out for her sister and she put her head on the tomb stone ..

"You didn't deserve it , Di .. "


End file.
